Striking Sparks
by Sparky Prower
Summary: On a cold day in winter a gale is brewing. But at Tails' workshop Tails gets an unexpected visitor, who will lead him to Robotnik. Please R&R!
1. The Visitor

Striking Sparks  
  
  
Disclaimer thingy. Sonic, Tails etc. These all belong to Sonic Team. The only people that aren't from Sonic Team is Sparky.   
  
Tails looks out of the upper window of the workshop, at the snow. It's been a cold winter so I don't think Tails will be flying his plane today. I walk over to him and look at of the window.  
  
"It's quite a gale." He nods and continues to watch the snow. I hope it passes soon, if it does I'll be able to run around a bit more without getting freezing.  
  
"Sonic! What's that?!" I turn back to the window and look out. I can't see anything. It must have been the snow.  
  
"There's nothing Tails." He looks out of the window again. I walk over to the fridge and pour him a drink.  
  
"Here, have this." Tails takes the drink and thanks me. I go over to the settee and sit down.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Who could that be, so late and on such a cold night? Tails looks at me and asks if he should open the door. I nod. If it's Eggman I'll attack it and.. BOOM! It'll be gone! Tails walks over to the door and opens it, but what's outside shocks us both.  
  
"C-can I-I c-c-come in?" There is a two-tailed fox just like Tails standing in the doorway, the only difference is that this two-tailed fox has brown gloves and shoes. He has a red belt around his waist and his eyes are brown. Tails looks at the freezing figure in surprise.  
  
"Yes, come in..." Tails seems curious about this fox. Is he another Eggman robot? He can't be. He's breathing. He walks over to the fire and sits down. Who is he?  
  
"Who are you?" He looks up at me and realises that I'm in here as well. He has a cut on his left arm, it's got a bandage around it.  
  
"I'm Sp-Sparky." He is still cold. But why is he here in the Mystic Ruins?  
  
"Why are you here?" Again he looks up, his eyes are brown, and they have the look of eyes that have seen too much.  
  
"Y-you let me in." He seems to be warming up now. But why did he come here? Why here?  
  
"But why did you come to the Mystic Ruins?" He looks into the fire and stays quiet for a moment. Then he stands and looks at me. He's a little shorter than Tails, and his fur is all matted.  
  
"I ran... from Eggman... I must find him!" He looks to Tails and then back to me. Tails looks worried and I must look worried as well, I certainly feel it. Tails looks at this Sparky chap and speaks.  
  
"Can we help?" I look at him in surprise. It's cold out there! But we have to do something. We can't leave him.  
  
"Yes... I know how to get to Robotnik's main base. Please, help me destroy the base!" How does he know this? How does he know about Eggman's base?  
  
"We should wait until morning..." He cuts me off.  
  
"NO! It can't wait! Help me? Please?" I can see the tears in his eyes. I give in. We have to help.  
  
"Tails, warm up the plane!" Tails nods and dashes downstairs. Now it's just me and this Sparky. I pass him a drink and go downstairs.  
  
"Come on!" Tails' voice is coming from the secret runway. I show Sparky the way down and jump onto the plane.  
  
"Come on. Jump up!" He jumps as I told him to and lands on the other wing. Tails activates the engine and opens the hanger door. It's cold! Oh-well. The plane takes off and flies out into the storm. 


	2. The base

The plane shakes as it cuts through the rough winds. But Tails is a good pilot and he keeps it quite steady.  
  
"Sparky! How far is the base?!" I hope he heard me. He turns his head towards me and says  
  
"Not far!" He looks ahead again and started talking to Tails. I can't hear them because of the rough wind. The plane tilts downwards and I slip forward a bit. I try to see through the snow and I can make out the outline of a base. The plane lands on the snow next to the base.  
  
"Is this it?" Sparky jumps off and walks over.  
  
"Yes, this is it. Come. We must get inside quickly." As if I don't know that! It's freezing! Tails jumps down and follows Sparky who is walking towards a wall. There's something on the wall. It looks like a sign. It's written in... Blood?! Whose blood?  
  
"Who wrote this?" Sparky looked at the sign. It read; Turn back, who wrote this?  
  
"I did... It was in my escape... Come on over here!" I walk over to him, he's pulling a grating off. I kneel down and help him remove the cover.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The grating clatters to the ground. Tails and Sparky go in, and then I follow. The vent leads to a room full of rusty machinery. Ow! A shard of metal cuts my arm and a little bit of blood comes out. Tails is in front of me looking around. I look at the area. No way out?! Is this a trap?!  
  
"Alright, where do we go from here?" Sparky points upward and we both followed the finger. There is a hole in the ceiling and it looks about big enough to fit me through.  
  
"Tails. Lets fly!" Tails nods and dashes over. He grabs me by the arm and lifts me up. I look down and see Sparky just below us. Then we're out. A few robots are in a smouldering heap in the corner and a bed is in the middle. There are straps on the bed and they're broken. I look around and spot a console.   
  
"Tails, see what you can find out!"   
  
"Right!" Tails dashes over to the console and starts typing. I walk over and peer at the writing.   
  
MONDAY: 12:52  
SPARKY HAS COME BACK FROM THE LATEST MISSION AND HE SAID THAT HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE WAS HERE.  
  
MONDAY: 13:12  
SPARKY HAS ATTACKED US BUT HE WAS TAKEN DOWN. WE HAVE PUT HIM ON THE RESEARCH BED AND ARE AWAITING INSTRUCTIONS.  
  
That was the last entry. Tails looks over at Sparky, but returns his gaze to the screen.  
  
"Tails, go back as far as you can." He presses a few buttons and gasps. I try to have a look at what he can see but his head is in the way.  
  
"Tails what is it?" He moves his head and points to one of the entries. It was 16 years before the last one.  
  
SUNDAY: 22:43  
IMPLANTING MIND CHIP.  
  
SUNDAY: 24:00  
THE MIND CHIP WAS IMPLANTED SUCESSFULLY BUT THE PRISONER IS STILL ASLEEP.  
  
Tails skips to the time Metal was around.  
  
SATURDAY: 09:23  
SOLDIER SPARKY HAS BEEN GIVEN HIS LATEST MISSION. HELP HYPER METAL SONIC DESTROY THE CITIES. HE WILL LEAVE IN 00:05.  
  
I look over at Sparky and wonder if we are safe with him.  
  
"That chip..." He cuts me off.  
  
"I... know." He's almost in tears.  
  
"I didn't have an... any..." He starts to cry and Tails tries to comfort him. I go over and look at Sparky.  
  
"What's a mind chip do?" He looks up and stops crying. His eyes are full of tears and his voice is very quiet.  
  
"It controls my mind..." 


End file.
